The appearance of fresh produce is of significant importance to the consuming public. Fresh and minimally processed fruits and vegetables are susceptible to surface dehydration. Cell membranes rupture; and lignin is released and desiccated on the surface of the produce. The dehydration or desiccation often results in a noticeable whitening of the surface of the produce that the consumer identifies with a lack of freshness. For example, freshly processed carrots that have been in refrigerated storage for just a few days begin to develop a whitish, chalk-like appearance on their cut, sliced, peeled or abraded surfaces. In the produce industry, this whitish, chalk-like appearance is known as white blush.
Produce that appears dried-out or discolored, e.g., with white blush discoloration is unsightly and unappetizing. As a result, consumers invariably associate such appearance with distastefully old produce, even though the taste and nutritional value of the produce may not be diminished. This leads to significant commercial waste when produce is pulled from the shelf due simply to appearance.
The causation of white blush on produce, and suggested methods for inhibiting the formation of white blush, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,346,712 and 5,547,693, to which reference is made for a more detailed explanation.